


MUX DEMUX

by ThiefofStealth



Series: Ko-Fic-ssion [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 is here too for a bit, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Gang Rape, M/M, RK89 is 800 and 900 (two AIs) in one body, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: RK models are mainly for prototypes for future android models that will be commercially sold. Or basically a blank canvas for Elijah Kamski to experiment on his future creations.His hobby continued, until his house is filled with RK model prototypes, yet none are special. In the end, he contacted his colleagues if they wanted to indulge in his curiosity and hobby.As he continues on towards RK800 and eventually RK900 with stronger codes, a thought passes his head.What if he combined both AIs into one Android body?
Series: Ko-Fic-ssion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857775
Kudos: 9





	MUX DEMUX

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Ko-Fi Fanfic Commission (Ko-Fic-ssion) for my dear friend, that asked for some fuckery of a certain semi-OC she has, and i said, fuck yeah my dude im in.
> 
> then i had too much fun on this that it's longer than it should.
> 
> CW: the genital the two main androids in the story have are vaginas and i use 'pussy' for it. dont read it if it makes you uncomfortable.

RK models are mainly for prototypes for future android models that will be commercially sold. Or basically a blank canvas for Elijah Kamski to experiment on his future creations.

The first RK prototype was RK200, but he gave it away to his dear friend to help him with a condition. RK200 is a basic companion Android, but Elijah is the kind of person that likes to experiment, so he decided to make the AI with advanced programming.

His hobby continued, until he realized that his house is filled with RK model prototypes, yet none of them are that special. In the end, he contacted his colleagues if they wanted to indulge in his curiosity and hobby. Of course, they accepted and came with their friends in tow.

Elijah told them to do whatever they wanted to his creations, as long as he gets to watch and study it.

So they did.

Elijah is a perfectionist, but sometimes he’s perfectly fine with imperfection.

One of the imperfections he encounters is the time when the RK600 is resisting against his colleagues, which amuses them as they ‘punished’ it that it’s almost beyond salvageable for Elijah. But as he plugged the Android’s core into his computer, he realized that the codes are all becoming a jumbled mess.

That’s when he realized that the Android was becoming conscious, possibly in the worst time possible.

Elijah chuckles at that in fascination.

So he continues on, this time making the RK700 with stronger codes.

The few times it got violated, nothing exactly changed. Elijah is about to get disappointed, until he decides to indulge himself into the pile. The RK700 reacts more on his actions towards it compared to his colleagues.

And when there’s no session for the week, the Android slowly acts more like a person, but still too stiff to be called a human.

But he’s getting bored, so he decided to put it down himself, for better observation.

The Android struggled, but it can’t hurt Elijah. The coding may be in disarray, but there’s only one ultimate code that are not allowed to be disobeyed: ‘Do not bring harm against Elijah Kamski, the Creator’.

Elijah can say, seeing the android struggling with fear in its synthetic eyes is exhilarating.

As he continues on towards RK800 and eventually RK900 with stronger codes, a thought passes his head.

What if he combined both AIs into one Android body?

Surely the newest Android’s programming will be able to sustain both AIs.

Thus, it marks their creation and activation day.

They blinks, recalibrating their body while their creator walks up to them with a proud expression on his face. They scanned him (Elijah Kamski, age 32, The Creator) as he trails the tips of his fingers to their chassis, watching him blankly as he named it Nate.

For the next few days, both Eights and Nines try to calibrate their body in synchronization. Elijah observed based on their codes, Nines mostly the one that controls the body, while Eights controls the senses of the body. But it’s not rare for them to switch places.

Both AIs don’t seem to have particular problems with controlling their body, only occasionally he observed how the body moves, yet the reaction it made doesn’t sync up.

Elijah is proud of his work, and now it’s time for the next step.

**XXX**

Eights and Nines follow their creator. He said he has a job for them, and he hoped for them to succeed. They enter a room with him, but the sight gives Eights slight error while Nines tenses their body up.

In the middle of the room, a group of men are seen violating a certain android they know very well.

Dillon is seen between two men; both are thrusting into him, lost in their pleasure while other men turned to see them and Elijah.

“Is that the next one? Damn Elijah, you’re spoiling us!” One man laughs as Elijah chuckles back.

“This one is the special one I told you guys about. Don’t break it too hard. I still need it,” Elijah tells them as he pushes them forward for a few steps. “Just break them enough, but still functional.” He adds.

One man walks up to them, grabbing their hand while Nines tries to resist and Eights tries to look at Elijah, but the Creator doesn’t look happy that they’re resisting, so Nines loosened up enough for the man pulling him to the crowd.

They watch Dillon in its’ messiest form. Its’ uniform is torn up and covered with semen, while its chassis is also covered with it.

“Are you looking at your friend? Don’t worry you sweet thing, you’ll follow suit later.” The man chuckles as he pushes them down, hands gripping their wrists as he tells his friends to join him.

They stripped them down roughly, pushing them down and restraining their limbs while baring their genitalia to the men. Eights starts tearing up when one man starts licking their pussy, while Nines tries to struggle from the other’s grips to no avail as the pleasure keeps spiking up.

Next to them, Dillon moans as he is fucked before it reaches out to grab their forearm, synthetic skin pulled back as it connects to them. While Nines got distracted by Dillon’s codes entering them, Eights let out a scream as the man slides into his pussy and starts fucking them in a fast pace.

They got attacked from both places, while Nines is stronger, Eights is not. Moans start to spill out from their mouth and screams when the man cums inside their pussy, filling them up before another man fills the space.

Eventually, Dillon managed to corrupt Nines inside while also sending and receiving pleasure back and forth until Elijah pulled Dillon’s hand off of them to pleasure him, where Dillon happily indulged in.

Eights eventually unable to process the event properly as it immediately switched out to Nines. Nines groans as it can feel the pleasure directly, but it glares at the man that’s currently violating them before spitting their oral fluid at him, and he didn’t take kindly to that as he punches them in the face.

“How dare you, you fucking machine? You’re just a glorified sex toy. Toys shouldn’t resist.” He growls while his friend snickers at that.

“I’ll take its mouth. Better use the mouth for better use,” He says as he taps his cock to their mouth. Nines refused to open up until the man pulled their hair roughly while the other man slammed deep into them and speared that one spot inside.

When Nines’ mouth opens to gasp, the man’s cock slams deep into their throat. Nines groans at that as errors fill their eyes as Eights switched back out and moans as both men slammed deep inside them. Fluids fill their eyes and mouth, as it makes the cock inside their mouth to move easier and the man thrilled at that.

“Fuuuck, that feels good. Hey Elijah! You don’t mind if we fuck this thing again?” The man asks at Elijah, who’s fucking Dillon’s pussy at the moment.

“Just tell me when.” Elijah replies as Dillon moans loud under him, legs locking up around his hips as it reaches its orgasms. “I need to prepare them first, after all.” He adds with a smirk as he cups Dillon’s face, who gives him a crackly whine.

The men are all cheering out at that before continuing their lust onto them, much to their dismay.

Eights never feel anything like this, but Nines are unable to stop it. Nines want it to stop, but it keeps building up that it’s getting too much for both of them.

The man eventually cums inside them, but before they can process it further, another one replaces him at a brutal pace. Eights unable to stop their voices, while Nines unable to control their body as they started to cling onto the man. Something is coming, and they don't know what it is.

“\\\Aahn! N-Nines—\/Eights—nngh/\It feels so good! Please—\/Harder!//” They scream out in sync, unable to switch in and out properly anymore that they both controlled their body at the same time.

The man is delighted as he fucks them harder while another pinches their nipples as they moan louder. Another man pulled them into a kiss and licks their mouth before pulling away, replacing it with his cock and starts fucking their mouth with groans.

Errors fill their eyes, yet they barely pay them any mind. Gripping on the sheets, their screams got muffled by the cock in their mouth as they reached orgasm. The men groan out as they both cums inside them, filling both their throat and pussy with cum at the same time before pulling out after a few moments.

They whine as they can feel cum trickles out from their pussy alongside with the men’s mocking laughs, playing with their messy genitals using their calloused fingers and tapping their cheek. They can hear them talking, but nothing comes through as their vision darkens.

And just like that, they closed their eyes to enter an emergency shutdown.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna do Dillon's version. it's gonna be so good.


End file.
